The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner and an external additive.
An electrostatic latent image developing toner includes a plurality of toner particles. The toner particles for example have an external additive. One example of the external additive is a fine power of a polymer obtained through soap-free polymerization. Another example of the external additive is composite resin particles, which are resin particles including inorganic particles.